User blog:RoaringRexe/JoJo Fanon Signup Thingy
Hello everyone! Rexe here with a strange yet exciting idea I had yesterday? What if I did a JoJo Fanon? Now I am aware that one already exist but mine is different per say! It's a mix between the different story parts of JoJo and it involves Users! Here's the story. Ahem The town of Gorgirene was a fairly calm Town, not quite big but not quite small. It has peoples with Jobs, Kids who went to School, and decent Law Enforcement. Nearly everyone has seen everyone else's face and it is not a big deal.. However a bigger secret lies within this Town. A rather, Supernatural Power that is granted to only some. Stands. Physical images of the Soul, bent on defending a singular person. Most Stand Users ignore each other, as they either do not know each other or do not wish for conflict. However a bigger problem arises. One bigger than any other this Town has faced, a new Stand User has moved themselves into the Town, slinking in like a snake. Dangerous, they were already a massive criminal. But when gaining a Stand. They become incredibly more powerful. Using their newfound power they decide it would be best to use it for crime, starting a Gang of ruthless Stand Users who not even the Police can handle. However, there are some people who can handle these Criminals, other Stand Users. Realizing that they have to save this Town from turning into the playground of corrupt Stand Users, a group of pure Stand Users gather around to save this Town. However, they cannot simply just reach the massive criminal who started this all, they have to get through all of his members. Every Stand is a surprise for them. Will they win? Who knows. End '' It's sorta a mix between Stardust Crusaders, Diamond is Unbreakable, and Vento Aureo. Now, of course there has to be some ground rules one has to follow then the Skeleton for one's profile. Rules #You may choose to be a Hero or Villain, there is no Main Protagonist however there is a Main Antagonist, the criminal who started this all. One can make a case for being the Main Villain but I will be the one to choose that. Just set up your profile and then say "I want to be the Main Antagonist". #The Heroes and Villains may have whatever type of Stand they want, it be Close Range, Long Range, Automated, or whatever. The Main Antagonist will get to choose what Stand they want, except they have one little limit. Their Stand cannot be a Hero's Stand. Meaning if you want to be the Main Antagonist, better take a pick from the Villain's Stand Gallery. #Not all Villains will be killed, and not all Heroes will live. And Vice Versa. The Main Antagonist's fate is currently under thought, there is a chance that they may win remember that. #Another thing, if I don't want you in, I have every right to reject. #The following Stands are prohibited from being picked, Hero or Villain. *The World *Notorious BIG *Silver Chariot Requiem *Gold Experience Requiem *C-Moon *Made in Heaven *Tusk (At least cannot evolve to Tusk Act 4) *Ball Breaker *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *THE WORLD *ANY Stand that originates from a Non-Canon Novel or Source. Meaning no The World Ultimate or The World Over Heaven. Profile Skeleton '''Name: ' 'Gender: ' 'Age: ' 'Appearance: ' 'Affiliation: Hero, Anti-Hero (Sorta like Rohan), or Villain. ' 'Stand: ' 'Personality: ' Now, before you even CLICK the comment button, do me a favor. Reread the rules and pick a Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. A link the the Stands can be found here- http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Stands Now, for the cast and it's Numbers. Cast Heroes: #Rexe with Scary Monsters #Char with Soft and Wet #Soul with Highway Star #Den with Killer Queen #Quaunt with Emperor #Jesse with Hermit Purple #Ghost with Crazy Diamond. #. Anti Hero #Ari with Hey Ya! #Arach with Heaven's Door #Blade with Mandom Villains #TimTim with Magician's Red #Karas with Purple Haze #Faxinnh with Cream #Deep Purple with The Hand #Da Ceo with Vitamin C #Gmea with Man in the Mirror #. #. #. #. #. #. Main Antagonist *Pure Batter with King Crimson Category:Blog posts